Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase
by PJATO Writer
Summary: Hi everyone. Well this is my first PJO fanfic so please don't be rude. Comment and thoughts on it are welcome. REVIEWS ARE EVEN BETTER!
1. Chapter 1: Percy's Thoughts

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Percy's PoV.

Chapter 1: Percy's thoughts.

__________________________________________

In 2 weeks it was my 18th birthday, I couldn't believe what I've gone through in my young life. Now that I was stepping into adulthood, I thought of the old days. When I learned I was a demigod and began training in Camp Half-Blood, or how I saved Thalia's tree (and also her) by finding the Golden Fleece in the Sea of Monsters (defeating Kronos and his army was top of my list but I had to be modest didn't I) and many more things ran through my head.

Now I lived in Camp Half-Blood year-long because I was sure Kronos wasn't dead. I know it's weird but I sensed him always near, maybe to weak to act now, but you never knew what a Titan could do… especially Kronos. I t was sad to think he was alive because images of Luke sacrificing himself to save the world came rushing to my head.

You maybe asking what happened to my friends, well, I haven't talked to any of them except perhaps Nico Di Angelo (Demigod son of Hades) but, he wasn't much fun to talk to; partly because he just kept going on and on about how he was trying so hard to find about his mother and 10 minutes after that he then started talking about how he was determined to find love (that part was particularly interesting because I had noticed that when he came to camp, he started hitting on Aphrodite and Athena campers), then right when it started to get interesting again he went on and on about finding about his past.

Annabeth was living in France; she always sent me postcards with pictures of French monuments with information on them in the back (we stopped going out because we thought long. Relationships wouldn't work, but I never stopped loving her… ever). Grover was always busy so I never got to see him for more than 5 minutes, Juniper and him were married now. Thalia hardly ever stopped to visit and when she did she tried to kill me for no apparent reason, she just said "you let you opportunity fly away." she always said angrily.

I was just thinking right at the bunk of the bed, when somebody knocked on my door, I opened it, and to my surprise, somebody very special had happened to drop by…


	2. Chapter 2: An Oracle Kisses Me

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Percy's PoV.

Chapter 2: An Oracle Kisses Me

__________________________________________

When I opened my door I almost jumped of excitement, somebody I could talk to was in front of me, and thank the gods it wasn't Nico or Thalia but it wasn't Annabeth or Grover either, still I was happy to see my good friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare (let's just call her Rachel) in front of me. She was wearing her ACDC shirt and some old fashioned jeans, they were ripped and a little bit torn but I thought it was just some new fashion. But something was wrong, she entered my room and hugged me, tears falling out of her face.

"Percy, I missed you I…I have been so scared this days, monsters…monsters have popped up everywhere I go…I am scared! She said in a trembling voice that made me feel like crying too but I had to be strong. "Rachel what..." I gulped and trembled a little but I finished the question. "What happened to you? Why are your clothes so badly ripped and damaged. Did someone attack you?" I said still trembling but tried to look calm. She just stared at me as soon as I said that, we stared at each other for some moments but then I sensed something moved near the door. I left Rachel in my bed and went to check out what hit my door, I looked and there was nobody there. "It was just the wind." I thought. I went back to Rachel but, she just lay there gazing at the wall murmuring words under her breathe. Then I realize what she was doing "She is in the middle of a prediction!" I thought. I ran towards her. Hearing just the last words from what she was saying:

…_and the person to save us_

_is the same one who will_

…

I couldn't hear the last line because she said it with a very low, weak voice, why do you ask, because she fell asleep. I stared at her the next couple of hours. "What did she go through to be in such a bad shape, why didn't she contact me before…I would've run to her rescue, but then again it would have been reckless and dangerous for both of us…and maybe that's why she didn't call me." I wondered and asked myself the same question again and again until. "Percy…I…I need to tell you something…come here." She said it with a weak voice so I came to here right away. " What is it?" I asked. "Percy, when I was going out to my parents house I noticed someone, it followed me everywhere I went until I reached the house. When I got there what I saw…no…what I foresaw was horrible. My parents weren't at home so I made a drawing about it and tried to decipher it. Right when I was getting upstairs the thing, the monster that was following told me: Watch out Oracle, you are in danger. This words crossed my mind many times and that is when I understood the message, an Olympian wanted me dead. I was scared, mostly because I didn't know who or why this Olympian wanted me dead but I was sure of one thing, I wasn't safe." She caught her breath, then coughed a little. I gave her some water from the fountain Tyson made me. She drank it and continued:

" I was scared so I ran off. But in my way here my dad found me. He told me to come with him and I did…and I will never forgive myself for that…" she started sobbing and crying. I hugged her. "What happened after you went with him?" I asked still holding her in my arms. " She wiped of her tears and I could see a little bit of red in her cheeks. "Percy…the minute I got into the car…this horrible monster emerged from the sky and with it's claws…it's claws it…killed my father… After that I ran as far as I could. I saw something arise from the ground and give the bird some instructions and then disappeared again." She said.

The first thought that struck my head was " It's Kronos, he is back." I knew I shouldn't jump to conclusions so I let her kept going. "I kept running as far as I could but I eventually got tired. I found a little house and rested there for some time. Monsters tailed me my whole way to New York. When I got there, I saw what seemed like a dragon, so I got scared and run really fast to your house. Your mom wasn't there and neither were you so I figured out you'd be here. I took a cab here. When I was getting off something got my attention the driver was the same person that warned me days before the incidents started happening. Percy I'm scared and alone, my father is dead and..and…" she finished there, she couldn't stop herself from crying any longer so I hugged her once again and said now calmed "It will be okay you till have me, I'll never leave you."

She stared at me for some time and then she just stopped crying. I felt happy with myself for making her feel better when I was about to get up to go tell Chiron to arrange her a bed in the Big House, she jumped at me and kissed me. I wasn't sure if what I felt was anger or happiness or guiltiness, mostly because I knew Annabeth had disliked Rachel for this kinds of Acts back at the battle of the labyrinth and partly because I knew she just did this because she was vulnerable, sad, and miserable, I heard what what sounded like tears dropping on the floor but I ignored it. I put Rachel away from my lips "Rachel please don't do this you know it's wrong, I know it's wrong. I mean, I know you are sad and everything but you made a pledge to the Oracle. You have to keep it." I said very bravely because I knew she would get mad. Instead she just said "You are right. I will go to the Big House now. See you later." She crossed the door and I could hear some more weeping but it faded away. "Boy is this going to be a long summer." I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Oracle Threatened w Wisdom

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Percy's PoV.

Chapter 3: An Oracle Is Threatened with Wisdom

__________________________________________

Well after that little scene in my bedroom I sent Rachel to the Big House. I was having day dreams about that kiss, don't get mew wrong, I wasn't thinking of them a in a romantic aspect but in a "Why in Olympus did my best friend kissed me?" kind of way. I didn't enjoy because it isn't like when I kissed Annabeth. When I kiss her I feel love, I feel the way gods must feel when they are sitting in their thrones of power back in Mt. Olympus. I was still stunned but I took a bath in my cabin's shower and all my troubles washed away. I put my Camp Half-Blood shirt on, since this was the first day of the summer, and my jean shorts.

I started walking to the dining hall and I said to myself "Eat and then walk to get over these problem." I walked into the dining hall. I could something hiding; I thought it was my mind playing me tricks. I sat alone in the Poseidon table, and the Chiron stood up. "Hi everyone and welcome to this new year at Camp Half-Blood" he said happily and 2 seconds after he said that the Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin threw some magic rockets that exploded in a Shower of sparks that read: CAMP HALF-BLOOD 4 EVUR!!! Everyone screamed and cheered. "Silence now, Mr. D could not be here today because…" he tried to finish the sentence but every table started cheering even louder. "Yay!!!!" Connor Stoll shouted from the Hermes cabin. "…because he was on a meeting in Mt. Olympus with the other gods." Chiron continued "Now to tell the head of the cabins for this year. For the Poseidon Cabin, Perseus Jackson!" I got up and everyone cheered. I sat down again. "For the Hermes cabin, the Stoll Brothers, Travis and Connor!" They got up received some cheers and sat down. "For the Athena cabin, Annabeth Chase!" My heart raced, is Annabeth here? Annabeth got up, I could notice her eyes were red and puffy, received some cheers and sat down again. I thought she would say hi to me as soon as she got to camp. Then a thought struck my mind. "The moving shadows in my door, the sounds, the silhouette of somebody hiding; It was Annabeth! She surely had just got to camp from France; she went to my cabin and saw Rachel and me. She thought I was dating Rachel surely." Is what I thought. "Now the leader of the Hephaestus cabin is…" Chiron said some other words but I didn't care. I got up and went to the beach.

My stroll in the beach was nice and it calmed me down, I didn't even remember why I was stressed out, I just heard the sound of the waves crashing with the sand, then I went to the forest but I didn't find Grover, I wanted to tell him these things. But there was an argument with a voice I found strangely familiar.

I held riptide capped in my hand in case I needed it, but what I saw whom I saw, made me drop riptide. It was…it was… "ANABETH!!!!" I yelled and ran to her. I almost hugged her and kissed her when I noticed somebody else was there, it was Rachel.

"Hi Percy." Said Rachel in the coldest of voices. I guess she knew what I was about to do even though she had just kissed. "Hi Rachel and hi Annabeth, how was France?" I asked even though I could smell the awkwardness in the air. "You hypocrite!" she told Rachel then turned to me "How could you Percy…how could you?" she said sobbing with tears now running down her face. "As for you, I don't care if you are the Oracle of Delphi, Apollo's precious oracle. I will cut your head and then feed it to the baby Drakons. Never again I want to see you kissing MY PERCY!" she said with her most scariest voice, and what's worse, she then turned to me and said "Percy, I can't even stand to see you right now, let's talk later but not right now." What she said made me feel horrible. "Percy…I'm sorry it's all my fault she…she…" she started to say but I continued "she saw us when YOU where kissing ME." I said it in my angriest tone but I tried not to raise my voice. "Percy I'm so sorry, I know you still love her…and…and I screwed it up for you." She started to sob but this time I didn't do anything to stop it. I was so mad at Rachel. "Percy if you don't want to see me ever again I understand. I will leave you a…" She tried to continue the sentence but I stopped her "Rachel I know why you did what you did, you were scared and sad. I know that feeling. I felt that when I thought my mom had died. But you have to control your emotions." Just as I said that something fell off the tree. I uncapped riptide.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I said "Jeez! Percy, I was just going to say hi." Nico di Angelo appeared from the bushes. He was spying on us, damn you Nico and your power to be able to Shadow Travel from here to there in an instant. "Hi Percy and…and…" he said drooling over Rachel. He gave me a nudge. "Oh Rachel this is Nico. Nico this is Rachel." I said. "Hi Ms. Rachel. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He said that and I could see Rachel bluff a little bit. "Hi I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare call me Rachel or Oracle." And as soon as Rachel said, Nico's face turned pale.

"Oh right. Nico Rachel suspects a god wants her dead. Do you have any clue of any god who might want to kill Rachel? I know you go through many places and I'm sure you've heard something." I said that in hope to hit a nerve, and it worked. As soon as I said that Nico turned even paler. "I know who wants you dead, but I didn't know if it was true somebody had become the new Oracle. I just ignored what he said. About revenge. I…I…" Nico was scared of something and I didn't know what it was. "Nico tell me, who do you suspect wants to kill Rachel."

Nico waited for some moments and then said "The god who wants to kill Rachel is…"


	4. Chapter 4: Left Behind

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Rachel's PoV.

Chapter 4: Left Behind…

__________________________________________

I was standing there, first felling horribly sorry for ruining Percy and Annabeth's relationship; between you and me I didn't feel really bad for that one, I still liked Percy maybe I even loved him but I knew he loved Annabeth and they both were still my friends, including Annabeth. But I felt worse because of the fact my dad had died. He always got on top of my nerves but now that he was dead I missed him and I can't remember the last time I said "I love you daddy."

And right now I was waiting to hear who was responsible for killing him. I was red with fury but I tried to contain my anger.

Nico continued "the god who wants to kill Rachel is…is m…" he couldn't continue because something sucked him into a portal. I ran after him. Percy didn't seem to notice there was a portal behind Nico. Maybe it was the mist.

I was grabbing Nico but something happened. The mysterious person from my school and the cab appeared. He didn't reveal his identity this time either but I knew he was a friend. I could feel it. It turned to me and said "Hi Oracle. I wasn't expecting you so soon. I have something to tell you of the place where you are going. It isn't a normal place. Do not trust anyone there, and I mean anyone. The things you will see are all lies. They are just spirits, ghosts. And some will try to trick you." It warned me in such a way I thought I was going to hell…or Tartarus, whichever you prefer.

"Sir or Madame, if I may ask, who are you? And why are you warning me about this stuff?" I tried to be as respectful as I could. "I am not your enemy. But I cannot reveal myself to you…or at least I can't right now. Farewell." He said that and faded into dust.

I had woken up in the floor with Nico on top of me. "Sorry…" Nico said embarrassed. "Where are w… Oh crud." Nico said. And I could tell Oh crud didn't even cover half of it. We were in a cell with two enormous giants on our sides. Laystrogonian from what Percy and Annabeth had told me. And boy they looked hungry. I know they are peaceful but when they are hungry or threatened…let's just say it wasn't a happy sight.

"Rachel get behind me!" He said and I didn't have a problem following that command. In one second we were on a throne room. A god was standing there. It gave me the creeps just looking at him. I then looked behind me and saw it, I saw him. "DAD!!!!" I ran towards him but when I got to him I just went through him.

I then remembered what the mysterious man said: "The things you will see are all lies. They are just spirits, ghosts. And some will try to trick you." I went again back where I had fallen and I just seemed to notice something was wrong…NICO! "What have you done to Nico! Where is he?! Where am I?! Tell me!" I said that with such bravery even I bought it. "How dare you tell me what to do!" the god said "Who do you think you are. I am a god I could turn you to ashes If I wanted to! But I need you… for now. But as soon as the hero get's here, you are done. You will seize to exist the moment that hero steps foot in my realm. I will destroy you and then him. For now you can join that foolish demigod in his cell." And after he said that I fell asleep.

I had the weirdest of dreams. I was in the beach, alone. Then something, a very familiar figure, appeared in the horizon. It was Percy, my dear beloved Percy. I almost fainted but I restrained myself from that. "Rachel, I love you I don't love Annabeth I want to spend the rest of my life with you" hes said that and them he kissed me. It had to be a dream. Oh my god. It is a dream!

I woke up, sadly, just to see me on a big bed. It was really dark. I hadn't noticed but Nico was staring at me, he had this really sad face. I couldn't tell why, so I asked "Nico why are you so sad?" He seemed to be startled but then he calmed down and said "It's just…you remind me of my mother. Or at least what I saw in that memory two years ago about her. She was very brave. I had gotten her eyes and…Bianca, my dead sister, had her smile and her hair. I miss them both a lot." I hugged him, in a friendly way. "Nico you are just as brave I remember what you did during the war against Kronos, you convinced your dad to help save Olympus. You are as brave as your sister had been or would have ever been." We just stared at some moments, like Percy and I had done in his cabin back at camp. "Well…" Nico said breaking the silence "you are not going to like me as much when I tell you…the god of this realm and the one who wants to catch this hero, he is also my dad." I remembered when Percy had introduced us: "Nico this is Rachel, Rachel this is Nico. Nico Di Angelo, son of…" I tried to remember, "the god of this realm is…" Nico tried to continue but I stopped him before he could finish the sentence "Hades, lord of the Dead."


	5. Chapter 5: Reconciliation?

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth's PoV.

Chapter 5: Reconciliation?

__________________________________________

I just stormed out of the place. Leaving Percy, who I was furiously mad with but still wanted to talk to, Rachel, that backstabbing "friend" who I hate so much right now. I mean, come on, friends don't kiss other friend's boyfriends. I even sensed Nico in the place. He had come to my cabin the day I had gotten back from France. He was waiting for me by the door of my cabin. That's were all went wrong. My great summer ruined.

---- Flashback ----

I had just gotten to the New York City Airport. I was flying alone and it was my first time so I was scared. I thought monsters would attack me in it but everything went fine. Chiron was waiting for me at the airport's exit. "Hi Annabeth. How is your father?" He asked and I answered, "He is fine. He couldn't come because of work. He is very busy teaching but he doesn't like it much there. I don't really either. I miss my friends and going on quests. So I think I am going to come back here, to America. And even better, I think I'm coming back to live here in New York. I want to get to camp. I have missed it very much." Chiron smiled at me "Yes, let's get going."

When we got to Camp I just wanted to unpack so I went there. And there he was, Nico standing on the door of my cabin. I wondered what he wanted so I kept going. "Hi, Nico. How have you been?" I asked but I already knew the answer… "Busy, I guess." I already knew that. "But I have something more important to say to you, but not here." He continued. I was intrigued of what he had to say so I went with him.

I just kept following him. We ended up in the Fist of Zeus. "Okay, now that we are here. What did you have to tell me that was so important you couldn't tell me in my cabin?" I asked and then he answered, "It's Percy" My heart started beating faster. Percy was here in camp, since when? I always get here before him. "What about Percy, is something wrong with him? Is he…dead?" I asked trembling. "For the gods, no! It's that well…he is now living full time in camp. He is becoming paranoid, he thins Kronos is still alive. Also he misses his friends. Grover is never here now. Thalia just keeps whacking him for no apparent reason that I know about, I am not that much of help, and now you live in France. He is devastated. I know I would be. Go talk to him. He is in his cabin."

As soon as Nico said that I run for my Seaweed Brain. "Maybe he still loves me" I thought, "Maybe I haven't lost him! I have to go. He needs me!" I ran until I was finally out of the woods and in front of Percy's cabin, I say Percy's cabin because he is the only one there. I was about to slam the door open but I heard some crying and instead I opened the door a little. And there she was, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was staring into MY PERCY'S EYES.

Percy sensed me so I put on my invisibility cap. He locked the door so I couldn't see what they were doing. It hurt me so much but I decided not to jump to conclusions. I waited some moments to try to find someplace I could see or at least hear what they were doing. Then I found out the window was opened so I peeked in pushing the curtain out a little and…and…and they were kissing. I started crying and ran off to my cabin. There was nobody there to see me cry so I put the invisibility cap under my pillow and started crying more and more. "Why did he do this to me. And even worse with her, my supposed friend." I muttered under my breath still crying. I fell asleep crying with my face on my pillow.

I had a really bad dream. I was on the beach. Then Percy came down from the sky riding his Pegasus, Blackjack. He stretched his hand out to me. I tried to grab it but couldn't. It just slipped away but then I realized he didn't see me. I was like a ghost and then Rachel passed through me, literally through me. She grabbed Percy's hand and got on Blackjack and then they…kissed.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed like mad. I woke up. It was late Afternoon. Like 5:30 PM from the light outside. I put my Camp Half-Blood shirt and a short jean skirt. And I went to the dining hall.

When I got there I saw Percy walk up to his table so I hid until he looked the other way. The ceremony had started. Everything was fine except I could see Rachel sitting besides Chiron. I hated her. I hoped Aphrodite would send an arrow piercing her heart for kissing my love, Percy. "Please just one arrow straight to her heart." I muttered. "What did you say Annabeth?" My brother Michael Phelps asked. "No, nothing I hope I am leader again this year." And just as I said that Chiron said "For the Athena cabin, Annabeth Chase!" I stood up and saw Percy looking at me. His mouth was wide open. I sat down. He just got up and went to the beach. I saw Rachel get up and follow him so I went after her.

I finally stopped her in the forest. There was no doubt she was following Percy. "Hi Rachel, what are you doing following Percy?" I went straight to the point "I uh…uh…Hi Annabeth, how are you? She said trying to evade the question "I'm fine now back to the matter. What are you doing following Percy?" I said that and she answered "I was just looking to see if he was fine…I kind of did something I shouldn't have and I could see he was shaken up by it." I was so furious I still prayed Aphrodite killed her. "Yeah, I understand that. I would also be pretty shaken up if someone that shouldn't date anyone kissed me" She looked pale now "Oh yeah, I saw you two kiss. Rachel you are the worst person I ever know! I thought you were my friend!" I yelled really angry with her. We just kept arguing until we saw a figure come at us yelling out my name. It was Percy.

---- End of Flashback ----

I was so mad. I went to my bed in my cabin. When I went in I couldn't believe it. He was there, just sitting on my bed. Percy was holding my Yankees cap in his hand. "Annabeth!" He said but I tried to get out of there. He grabbed my arm and I felt safe, and loved, the way I hadn't felt in months. "Annabeth please let me explain." He asked, "This better be good. Go on." I said.

He told me how Rachel had been scared and sad for her father's death. And why she had kissed him, and how it meant nothing to him.

"Okay, I believe you." I said, and I did mean it, if my dad was dead I don't know what would I do. I then gave him a kiss in the cheek. He then kissed me in the mouth. I felt like I was in the fields of Elysium. I was flying in joy. I grabbed his shirt and cried "Oh, Percy. I missed you so much! I still love you." I said that and he kissed me one more time. "Does this mean you and I are back?" He asked. "There's no doubt you are my seaweed brain. OF COURSE WE ARE!" He smiled happily and kissed me again. We just stared at each other for some time.

"Oh and by the way. We have to save Rachel and Nico. They just disappeared. But first we have to know where they are." He said and I smiled "There's never a peaceful time for us, is there?" I said happily.


End file.
